


Choice

by Corny_Trashlord



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series, 零 濡鴉ノ巫女 | Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water
Genre: Gen, Implied Ren/Rui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Trashlord/pseuds/Corny_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want to stay by his side for as long as I can."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

‘Where am I?’

Nothing came into view. Only a thick layer of mist was in sight along with the water sloshing around my ankles. This scene is vaguely familiar. Like that nightmare that plagues me every time I close my eyes. 

‘Your bride is waiting Master Aso.’ 

That old woman’s crackly voice echoed all around even though it was an open area. Master Aso…? I searched for the source of the sandpaper-like voice in the heavy mist until I stopped in my tracks. A familiar outline of a silhouette came into view. That stature,the broad shoulders and that lightly mused hair. Ren-sensei?

I feel a smile of relieve making it’s way to my lips. Ren-sensei is here. He must be here to find me. He always does. I start running towards his shadow with that thought in mind, yet he seemed to be getting farther with each step I take. I do not slow down. I can surely reach him,is what I tell myself. Yet,my movement was getting heavier as the water level began to rise.

Two other shadows come into view. I can see their outlines more clearly. Both stand before Ren who’s back was to me. Two girls,both dressed in white and theirs veils uncovered. One was the familiar stunning young girl with snow white hair and blood red eyes. The other was a grown woman whom held herself with grace and bore such captivating features. Could it be? 

The brides. Was sensei choosing between them? A sense of urgency hit me to stop him.

‘Sensei!’

I hear myself call out with desperation in my voice. Why was I so desperate to reach him? Wasn’t I content the way we are now? The water is fast rising and my lower half is submerged in water. Sensei doesn’t turn around as though he does not notice my presence. Sensei is leaving. I can’t bear the thought of that. I’m afraid of being left behind.

Was I truly content with how things are? The water is up to my neckline now. I continued waddling towards him even though it’s getting increasingly harder to move forward. The three figures still seem to move further.

While I say I’m okay with not being one of sensei’s choices,is that real? Does my statement ring true? I begin to doubt that. I see sensei has made his mind. I couldn’t watch and see through his choice any longer. I struggle to stay afloat as the black water starts engulfing me. I’m drowning. I’m starting to melt away. 

Sensei.

Help me.

Black. 

—  
“Rui! Rui!”

I jolted awake. The gold of the setting sun streamed in the room through the tinted windows, painting the room a soft yellow. Where am I? I slowly and sluggishly sat up. Ren-sensei is by my side. He is looking right at me with those concerned eyes.

 

“Bad dream?”

I nodded. That’s right. The Hikamiyama incident had long since passed now. It’s been a good three months since then. It still haunts me like a shadow looming at the back of my head. It made me wonder if everyone else often experienced these unpleasant dreams.

A rough yet kind hand ruffled my hair and gently caressed my cheek to comfort me. It was warm. I leaned into his touch. Due to the lighting in the room, sensei was outlined gold. He reminded me of a pure being.

“Everything’s alright now. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” he assured. And he always stayed. 

We’ve both made our choices.

It’s okay even if I’m not his choice then. 

I just want to stay by his side for as long as I can.

He laid back on the bed with me and held me close to him as he runs his fingers through my hair in a soothing fashion. I can hear his heart beating and it slowly lulls me back to a deep slumber,hopefully into the embrace of better dreams this time.

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end. 
> 
> I actually wrote this while I was half asleep. I felt the need to. I've been obsessed with these two since the day I laid eyes on that trailer. I didn't mean to write this in first person but I did anyway. Ah,thanks for reading.


End file.
